The Lone Fighters of All: Planet Vegeta Trilogy
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo...wait, make that a Saiyan prince, add a Seraenian kid named Oturan, and an asexual Namekian are the only ones who was always left out of the group. Zukinen, one of the living Saiyan warriors, came to Earth searching for Vegeta to travel to planet Vegeta to search for Sheerzu, one of Frieza's friend, came to finish Frieza's rampage job for him! Which world would
**Like me, many of your friends are spending time with their other friends, but you, you could be left out during lunch at school!**

 **Now for the…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo...wait, make that a Saiyan prince, add a Seraenian kid named Oturan, and an asexual Namekian are the only ones who was always left out of the group. Zukinen, one of the living Saiyan warriors, came to Earth searching for Vegeta to travel to planet Vegeta to search for Sheerzu, one of Frieza's friend, came to finish Frieza's rampage job for him! Which world would you see through history?

Rated: T

Genres: Humor, Adventure

Main Characters: Vegeta, Oturan (after short story Three Wishes To Havoc), Piccolo

Special Appearance: Zukinen, Sheerzu

 **Note this, my comments will be in bold letters and parentheses, except in AymNaruGeta's Notes at the end of the chapter.**

 **And this story will probably have the same storyline as Planet Seraen trilogy.**

The Lone Fighters of All: Planet Vegeta Trilogy

 **Chapter 1: Missing Out the Gods**

 **Park**

Two days later after Goku's surrender to Beerus on Bulma's birthday, Goku spent another day telling the news what exactly happened.

Goku's families and friends are there, but there are two people that did not even mention to Goku and others…

...Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans...

...and Piccolo, arch-enemy of Goku and a Namekian who was raised on Earth.

Both of the gruffly voice person was irritated and careless.

"Vegeta! Piccolo!" A girl with erotic clothes appeared behind Vegeta and Piccolo.

She was known as Chloe Oturan, or only Oturan, the 15 years old teenager, who was demi-Seraenian and demi-Saiyan. She was also the princess of Seraen back on her home planet.

She wore her usual golden strapless cleavage top that shows her breasts in between with black random stripes that has a giant hole on her belly button of her top, purple sash on her waist, golden earrings, matching pants, black fingerless gloves that had random golden stripes, white leg warmers, and brown slip-on shoes.

 **(Just to be honest, she's extremely beyond too sexy to dress like that for her own age unless she is from planet Seraen.)**

Her clothes she currently wore supports her combatant Seraenians back in Seraen.

Her face has a cheerful looks. Sometimes Oturan cries when something depressed her.

Piccolo and Vegeta are irritated by Oturan's appearance.

"Oturan," said Piccolo, in a deeper voice.

Oturan puts her left hand on the back of her head.

"Hahaha, sorry, I should make my appearance more suitable for your attitude," Oturan laughed.

She ran away, and walk back with a serious attitude. "Well?"

"No, that's making it worse!" shouted Vegeta, in stubbornness.

"I look nothing like your concerns!" Piccolo shouted, in stubbornness.

"What happened to Guy, Piccolo? I haven't seen him for days," asked Oturan, in a worried voice.

"He left Earth without telling you," Piccolo said. "Don't even think about him too much."

Oturan starts sighing, and stares at Goku with many people in the distance.

"Anyhow, what the heck is going on over there?" asked Oturan, in normal voice.

"They are probably still talking about the God of Destruction named Beerus, who came here on Earth several days ago," Piccolo said.

"Beerus? I know him!" exclaimed Oturan.

She sighed, "Thank Kami he didn't destruct this world."

Her face turns crestfallen. "I'll be darned I didn't get a chance to meet him…with his big ears of a chihuahua…

…he would have finished off Speice for good..."

Vegeta shouted right into Oturan's face as she shrieks and flinched as she shrugged both of her bare shoulders.

"Damn it! Beerus's not a chihuahua!" Vegeta shouted, in stubbornness. "He's a #%*$ing humanoid cat!"

"You forgot to mention Whis, the God of Creation, Vegeta," said Piccolo.

"I don't know any God of Creation who acted like a woman!" Vegeta shouted at Piccolo, in stubbornness.

"What does Whis looks like?" asked Oturan.

"How do I explain it? If he's here again, you should asked Beerus, but he's gone already," Vegeta grumbled.

"Um, guys, I have one question," said Oturan.

"What are you asking us?" Piccolo asked. "Is it had to do with our personality of annoying?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" stammered Oturan, raising her voice.

She cleared her throat and starts sobbing in anime style, "Waaaaahhh! Why do you guys don't join Goku and everyone else?

You guys always be the one who was left out!"

"Goku takes all of the credits, not us!" Piccolo shouted, in stubbornness.

"I wouldn't go where Bulma is, or Kakarot and the earthlings would thank me!" growled Vegeta, raising his voice.

"Quit crying your tears out or you'll annoyed the both of us!"

Piccolo glared at Vegeta. "What do you mean the both of us, Vegeta?! I'm the most annoyed one here!" Piccolo shouted, in stubbornness.

"You're mostly annoyed?! I don't like anyone who is full of stinking tears!" shouted Vegeta, in stubbornness.

Oturan quickly wipe her tears. "You guys have a total sad life, unlike mine," Oturan sighed, sniffling.

"Why aren't you joining the others?" asked Piccolo.

"Hey! I did not want anyone to harass me…

...and that's why I ended up with you loners!" Oturan shouted, pointing at Vegeta and Piccolo.

A man walking by waving at Oturan as she stares at the man in confusion. "You look so hot!" whistled a man.

Vegeta stand toward the man who harassed Oturan and slapped him as the man ran away.

"There, that oughta do it, see?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"You sure scare him away, Vegeta!" shouted Piccolo, in stubbornness.

"Oturan should have done her jobs since her memories had brought back!"

Goku stares at Vegeta and Piccolo in the distance. "I think Piccolo and Vegeta are getting along well!" Goku laughed.

Oturan stares at Goku in the distance. "Let's make a run for it!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Good idea!" Vegeta shouted. "How about the Kami's Tower?"

"Just go!" shouted Piccolo.

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Oturan hover to the sky as their variety of aura flows around themselves.

"Oturan?! What's she doing here?" Goku asked.

"And Bulma invited Oturan and her brother to her birthday party the other two days..." said Master Roshi, in disappointment.

"She's there today?" exclaimed Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong, in a disappointed voice.

 **Kami's Tower**

Vegeta and Oturan are the only ones who is hyperventilating.

Vegeta's lower arms and legs was on the ground. Oturan was lying down on her back spreading her arms separately.

Piccolo was the only one standing in front of the exhausted Vegeta and Oturan.

"That's one heck of a close one…" Oturan huffed.

"What makes you think they are annoying to you?" huffed Vegeta.

"Porns, my eyes," Oturan huffed.

"Them earthlings only cares about you for your body?" huffed Vegeta.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **AymNaruGeta here. I wrote about this story because we're loners. Loners who like traveling is the person like my OC Oturan. Her older brother suddenly left Earth with unknown reasons.**

 **Get me some reviews or PM for a shout out, just to plead you. AymNaruGeta, out.**


End file.
